skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Gem Masters
Story Kaos is trying to get his hands on the 10 Super Gems they all do different things. Blue: Super Strength, Speed and Agility. Red: Flight. Green: Elemetal Powers. Gray: Shields. Purple: Damage Absorbing. Brown: Telekenises. Orange: Building Master. White: Weather Control. Black: Space Powers and Yellow: Super Senses. But They are all in the hands of Skylanders so Kaos is trying to find the6 Skylanders by making them come to him instead of going to them because he is too lazy. Kaos builds an army of Troll/Cyclops hybrids, Chompy/Rat hybrids, Arkyean/ Greeble hybrids and Spellpunk/Bone 'n' Arrows hybrids. Eon knows about Kaos and the gems so he sends the Skylanders to find Kaos. But Kaos finds Alternate Versions of the gems in random places so he starts collecting them and the Skylanders have to stop them. On Kaos' journey to find Gems he gets help from Dimension Hopper. New in Skylanders: Gem Masters *You can Activate Gems as gem masters to use their special powers *Certain elements do more damage against certain enemies *There are special zones that Gem Masters can interact with *Villians and Skylanders interact with each other in battle *You can recruit mabu in levels to fight with you Poll Do you like this game? Yes No I dont care I dont know Extremely Skylanders Gem Masters: Earth * Dust Mite * Boulder Mold Water * Crookodile * Tidal Grave Fire * Firebird * Burn Turn Life * WildVine * Panda-Staff Magic * Wizbarb * Hoodini Tech * A.I * Overdrive Undead * Bashin' Bones * Hollow Skull Air * GravSet * Tornablow Light * Sunlight MidLight * SkyLight Dark * Voidness * Dark-Mark -------------------------------------------- Core Characters Earth * Rock 'n' Roll * Mountain Top * Gold Miner * Skipping Stone Water * Sea Side * Low Tide * OctoSquid * Squkid Fire * Flame-Nitter * Pheonix Flame * Molten Larva * Pyroate Life * Tree Zap * PumpKing * TBA * Jolly-Oh Tech * Tool Boxx * TBA * TBA * TBA Undead * Leech Screech * TBA * TBA * TBA Air * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Light * Brain Storm * TBA * TBA * TBA Dark * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Variants Dark * Dark Wildvine * Dark A.I * Dark SquKid * Dark Rock 'n' Roll Basic' * Red Hot Pyroate * Swamp Crookodile * Rabbit Wizbarb * Jungle Tree Zap * Queen Voidness Legendarys * Legendary Skipping Stone * Legendary TornaBlow * Legendary Firebird Holiday * Love Bug Molten Larva * Festive Panda-Staff * Egg Hiding Hoodini * St, Pats SkyLight * Turkey Skipping Stone' Other * Crystal Sea Side Adventure Packs * Forest of the seeing * Haunted Palace * Tree Of Life * Train Railway Starter Packs WII/WII U: 1 Game, Rocker Star, Molten Larva, 1 Portal of power, Health Dispenser XBOX: 1 Game, Crookodile, Firebird, 1 Portal of power, Chest of Jewels Play Station: 1 Game, Tree Zap, GravSet, 1 Portal of power, Train Ram 3DS: 1 Game,Wizbarb, Rock 'n' Roll, 1 portal of power, Robot Helper Bosses * Thunder Spike * Mabu Deadlock * Trolling Greeble * Centifeed * Number FRIVE * Crypto * Garbage Bot * TerrorFear * Mommy Long Legs * Kaos' Dad * Grandparent Mabu * Big Boss Blazer * Running Road * Adaption Egg * Giant Crocodile King * Cook Crook * 17 18 19 20 * Fastcat * Dimension Hopper * Ultimate Kaos Mini-Bosses * Dupli-Troll * MiniToar * Deaf evil * Doom-Bot 7000 * Levels * Storm Island * Warzone * Crusher Course * Plant Life * World in no sense * Haunted House * Prison of Traptanium * Bad Dreams * Forest of Insect Mutants * Hall of Kaos * Mabu Village * Melter Factory * Ohhhhh Asis * World Switcher * Swamp of Giant Crocs * Chef Pepper Jacks Zepplin Again? * Coded Palace * Wild Boat * Dimension 58 * Kaos' Doom Factory Gallery Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Gem Masters